Patent Literature 1: JP 2015-001807 A (US 2014/0372995 A1)
An example of a parallelization method that generates a parallel program for a multicore microcomputer from a single program for a single core microcomputer includes a parallelization compile method of Patent Literature 1.
The parallelization compile method generates an intermediate language by lexical analysis and syntactic analysis of a source code of a single program, and uses this intermediate language to analyze and optimize dependencies between multiple macro tasks (hereinafter, processes MT). The parallelization compile method generates a parallel program by scheduling based on an execution time of each process MT and dependencies between processes MT.